


It Ends Where It Began

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble, Fan Art, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, that scene where we first meet voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: An art gift and drabble for @keyflight790, from the mods of the 2018 Tomarry Halloween Exchange.





	It Ends Where It Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> This is a gift for the INCREDIBLE keyflight790. She is one of our pinch hitters who swept in and took up the gauntlet when someone had to step down from the exchange. She ALSO came up w titles for all of her fellow pinch hitters' gifts and beta'd a whopping half of them. All! the love! to Chris! Hope you enjoy your gift, and another gigantic thank you!!
> 
> Thanks also to KristinaBird for the amazingly quick beta, and fantom_ftnoise for helping me design the art!

 

As he trudged through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, Harry acutely wished he had a lantern.

He wished for quite a bit, actually. He wished that he could be back at the castle, standing shoulder to shoulder with his friends. He wished that more of those friends were still alive.

His wishes were useless, though. The only thing that mattered right now was reality; the reality that Harry was marching to his death.

* * *

As he trudged through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, Harry was acutely grateful for his lantern.

He wasn't grateful for very much, right now. He wasn't grateful for the fact that he was serving detention. He wasn't grateful that he was serving it with Malfoy.

He was even less grateful a few minutes later, though. The stinging of the wind, the lack of protection due to Fang having run away, Malfoy's cowardice leaving Harry here alone; none of it was as terrible as the creature before him, bent over the bleeding unicorn.

 


End file.
